Sweet Dreams
by g3nesis1
Summary: She had been abused all of her life. When Bobby finds her one day, things change for all of them. Can they save her? Can they help her? Or will she again suffer the life that has been her shadow forever? Rating Will Change.
1. Chapter 1

Tears were running down her cheeks so freely, her eyes were wide and scared. Blood was dripping down her face, down her chest. She just wanted to get away, not thinking that the streets of Detroit wasn't such a safe place after all; but it was away from him; it was better.

The rain hit her face like needles, stinging her beaten face. She couldn't find anyplace! Everybody was staring at her, she could feel their eyes. She ran towards the park, deep into the playground where no one was. She curled her arms around her chest and sat on one of the benches, her eyes still scanning for people, for places to hide but she found none. She let her head drop as she sobbed silently pulling her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. She just wanted to get away, to fall away. He would find her again, and he would hurt her again.

The red rain dripped from her body, staining the ground below. She bit her lip, she didn't want anybody to find her. She was so afraid that they would take her back to him. They were always on his side, dammit. Always. Just because he was her father.

She closed her eyes. She wanted to die.

Bobby pulled his jacket over his head, running to the car in the driveway. He slammed the door shut and ran his fingers through his hair. He had still got soaked. "Dammit," he cursed, pushing the key into the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

It had been a full year since Jack died.. A full year since their mother died, since their revenge. Though life was starting to turn out good (for once), he wasn't going to forget what happened.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, pulling up to a red light. Why couldn't they get their own goddamn beer? He smirked slightly. Damn lazy asses. He pulled away from the light and turned left, going to the store. He looked over, seeing a girl running into the park.

He looked away for a moment, but immediately looked back. She was bleeding. His eyes narrowed and he pulled over. He got out, slamming the door closed not even caring that he was getting soaked anymore. He watched the girl for a moment, he didn't want to scare her. He did look a bit scary, especially to a scared young girl.

"Hey…" He said softly.

She jumped her eyes wide. She pushed herself up from the bench, her heart racing.

"Hey, I won't hurt you." His eyes scanned her face, her body. What the hell happened to her? "Kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help you."  
She backed away. "That's what everybody says! But they just take me back to him so he can hurt me again!" She screamed.

Bobby's eyes grew hard for a moment. He had an idea of who she was talking to, but he couldn't be for sure. "I won't hurt you, and 'he' won't anymore. I can help you," he offered a hand, hoping that she would take it. He was sure that with the condition she was in, it probably wasn't such a good thing to be out in the cold rain.

She gulped, looking into his eyes. They seemed so sincere, but so did the other people. She looked down to his hand, afraid to take it. What would he do? She bit her lip and looked to his face again. She blinked; it was Evelyn's son. She gulped, she wanted to run away but something inside of her said "NO!"

She stepped towards him, looking directly into his eyes. "Promise?" She said.

Bobby took a breath. "I promise."

Her hand was shivering as she reached out to grip his hand. She stepped closer as he held her hand. "Come on," he said. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

Safe. Safe, that's all she wanted.

He pulled off his coat, it was wet but it was still warm. He wrapped it around her and picked her up in his arms, running back over to the car. He placed her in the passenger side seat softly and closed the door, running over and driving to the hospital.

He looked over to her and almost gasped. He fingers wrapped around the steering wheel tightly, anger building up inside of him along with pity and a bit of sorrow. She didn't deserve this, no one did.. Maybe except that bastard who had done this to her.

"..We're almost there." He said.

"…It doesn't matter." She whispered, "I'll have to go back." Her eyes closed slowly. Her face was so pale.

He punched the gas, harder and harder. "..Bastard." He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and Jerry rushed to the hospital, their minds racing. Why the hell would Bobby be at the hospital? They pulled up and parked their cars, both of them running into the E.R.

Bobby sighed leaning against the wall. She had passed out before they even got here. His fists were clenched tightly; no body deserved that. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He hoped that she would be alright, but highly doubted it.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Angel and Jerry running down the corridor. He pushed himself up and walked over to them. Jerry stopped and looked to Angel. He slapped Bobby up-side the head. "Why the hell did you tell us it was a fuckin' emergency?" Angel growled.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened, man?" Jerry asked.

"I found a girl." His eyes were cold. "…She was beat to all hell." Jerry and Angel stepped back. "We need to help her."

Angel sighed. "What the hell are you talking about? She probably got into a fight."

"Yeah, a fight with two fists of her dad."

Angel looked over to Jerry who had crossed his arms. "Bobby, you sure about this?"

Bobby nodded.

"Well, what could we do? If its her dad, we could get somebody to help her."

"No, no, no.. That's not working, she already told me." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd do whatever possible to help this girl.

Jerry looked up to see the doctor behind them and motioned, telling Bobby. He turned around and looked to the doctor. "Is she gonna be alright?"

The doctor sighed. "..I really have no idea." Bobby looked to Angel, to Jerry. "What happened to her? What's wrong with her?"

"She's been in here for more than one occasion. She never tells us what happened, but this is the worse we have ever seen her. She has 3 broken ribs, a fractured Jaw, a broken nose and a.." She paused. "..I really shouldn't be telling you this, Bobby."

"Tell us.." Angel stepped in. "What else?"

The doctor turned around and faced them. "…." She took a breath. "She was raped." She turned back around and started walking down the corridor.

Angel's eyes widened and his fingers curled into a fist. He turned to Bobby. "Damn, I hate it when you're right."

They both looked to Jerry, who was standing speechless. He ran his hand down his face and stepped towards them. "..I am sure you guys want to beat the hell out of him, but I am sure it'll just make things worse for her." He looked into their eyes. "Probably the only thing we can do is what Mom did for us." Bobby nodded, as did Angel.

Bobby ran after the nurse, and turned her around. "..What's her name?"  
She blinked. "Amanda."

Bobby nodded. "..I need to talk to someone around here. I know what happened to her." He swallowed hard. "And we'd like to take her home with us."

The doctor just stood there. "…You know what happened to her?" She asked. He nodded. She pulled him to the nurses station, reaching over for the phone. "_Dr. Tchaichovsky to the nurses station, please_."

She put the phone down and turned around to face him with a small smile. "..We know what happened to her as well. But there wasn't anything we could do." She sighed. "Talk to Dr. Tchaicovsky when he comes.. He may be able to help you." She paused. "…I know she'll be safe with you guys, Bobby."

He smiled back. "Thanks." She nodded and walked away.

Bobby sighed heavily. Angel and Jerry said they'd be in the waiting room. He wanted to check on her, too.. See if she was really okay. He looked around, seeing another doctor walking up, a bit confused as to why he was called.

He walked over to him and shook his hand. "Dr. Tchaicovsky." He paused. "…I'd like to talk to you about taking Amanda home with me."

"You're Bobby Mercer, right?" Bobby nodded. "..You're mother was a great person. I am sure she would be proud of you."

Bobby smiled softly. "..Well, how can I help her?" He asked.

Dr. Tchaicovsky paused. "I think you already have. But, if you would like to take her home, I'll call the Social Services, and you can take it from there."

Bobby nodded. "Thanks, I wanted to know if I could go see if she's alright?"

He paused. "Sure, but I don't think she's awake yet. She's in room E14."

Bobby smiled and turned away, walking down the corridor staring at all the numbers. He bit his lip as he finally approached E14. He walked inside, seeing her back turned towards him. She was sleeping. He walked towards her and pulled the covers over her softly. "He won't hurt you anymore." He said. "..We'll make sure of that."

He pulled a chair beside the bed and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full two weeks since Amanda was found by Bobby. She was better; a lot better. She was finally happy! Happy that she would never have to see her father again, and happy that she Bobby was willing to help her. She had met Angel and Jerry, both of them were funny. And it was time.. It was time for her to leave the hospital, finally.

Amanda smiled over to Bobby as she pulled herself from the bed and walked over to the wheelchair. She had learned to trust Bobby and the others. She felt safe with them, secure. She knew everything was going to change, and that it would all be for the best. Nothing could be worse than what she had already went through.

She was so happy that she was now a Mercer -- Amanda Mercer. It sounded just right to her, it sounded so perfect.

Bobby was pushing her down the corridor and she smiled up to him. "…Thank you." She said.

Bobby looked down to those beautiful blue eyes and nodded. "You're welcome."

Amanda looked back up to see Angel and Jerry at the end of the hallway, both of them holding bouquets of flowers. She blushed as they handed them to her. "Thank you.." She reached up and hugged them tightly.

Angel helped her into the car as Bobby and Jerry got into the car. She sat beside Angel and smiled. "…I can't wait to see what the house looks like."

Bobby looked at her from the rear-view mirror. "Don't mind the mess, Mandy." He said, pulling out of the hospital. "We are guys, ya know? We're messy."

"Hey! Speak for yourself." Jerry cocked a brow.

Amanda laughed and looked out from the window. She never thought she'd laugh again, or even smile. In the back of her mind she was afraid. What if something happen to them? What if her father came and stole her away from them, and then hurt her again? But those thoughts were tossed away when she looked over the three of them again. They'd never let that happen; they were her brothers now. Her protectors, knights in shining armor.

She let her head fall back to the soft cushioning of the car seat and closed her eyes, a huge smile racing up her cheeks. In a flash, they were there it seemed. She opened the car door and stood, leaning against the car. She hadn't been on her feet in a while, and she was still just a bit sore. She bit her lip and looked to the house. It was like a fairy tale. The house was beautiful and it looked like some of it was just rebuilt. She smiled to the three of them as they walked beside her.

Bobby grabbed her hand and smiled down to her. "Come on. I wanna show you inside."

She nodded and followed him inside slowly. Inside it seemed so cozy and loving. She could just feel it. She walked around, seeing pictures of Angel, Bobby, and Jerry when they were little.. Along with someone else. She looked at the picture carefully. "…Whose that?" She asked, pointing to the boy in the picture.

Jerry walked over to her and put an arm around her. "That's Jack. He died last year.."

She swallowed hard and tore her finger away from the picture. She wished she could have met him just once. She remembered Evelyn; she was so nice and she remembered Bobby from a hockey game a few years ago. She missed Evelyn probably as much as they did. She helped her in ways that no one ever could.

She stepped away from the pictures on the wall and continued to look through the house. Her eyes teared slightly.

Bobby walked over and hugged her. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"Nothing.. I-I'm just.. I never thought anything like this would happen to me." She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Bobby gave a hearty smile and held her tightly. "..Welcome home… Amanda Mercer."

"I think we need to celebrate." Jerry smiled, leaning against the doorway. "What do you say?" Angel nodded and looked to Bobby and Amanda.

"You choose, Amanda." Bobby said. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna stay here." She whispered, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry had went home to his family and Amanda, Bobby, and Angel had been in the living room since he'd left.

"So do you like it here?" Bobby asked, stroking Amanda's hair as she laid beside him.

She nodded tiredly; barely able to keep her eyes open. "I love it here, Bobby." She said. "I want to stay here forever."

"I don't know about forever now," Angel played, as Amanda laughed.

Bobby silently watched Amanda fall to sleep in his arms; she was like a small child; beautiful and fragile. He picked her up gently and walked up the stairs, into Evelyn's room and placed her down. Angel stood in the doorway, watching him. He pulled the covers over her and smiled, walking away.

He looked back wondering how anyone could possibly hurt her. An angel? Such a beautiful face doesn't deserved to be bruised, or cut, or scarred. He got a little angry just thinking about it.

He passed Angel as he closed the door to the room and made his way downstairs. "What about her dad?" Angel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was a bit worried about it -- what if he came and took her?

"I don't know. He should go to jail, but she never even said anything to them. They know it, but can't prove a goddamn thing. I don't think he was told where she was going, all that bastard had to do was sign those forms.. And it was done with."

Angel nodded. "We'll have to be careful with her."

"Well, no duh.." Bobby chuckled. "Dumb ass."

"Yeah, shut up, punk." Angel chuckled and looked back to the television.

It had been a great night. They had gotten to know each other better, they had a few laughs, played a few games.. Bobby smiled -- it seemed like Amanda was actually able to act like a kid again. She was laughing, she was smiling.. Oh, they even found out she was ticklish. It had only been a day since she came home, and they were already acting like a lifetime family; a perfect family.

Bobby sat on the couch, his eyes wandering off into oblivion. The voice from the television caught his attention. The reported was talking about another shoot out and a robbery. He sighed, this place was never going to get better.. Even though he wanted it to. He would make this place as good for Amanda as he could. He'd make sure of it. His eyelids were getting heavy and he slowly fell asleep on the couch.

--

"Bobby!" Amanda poked at him, sitting in front of the couch. It was about 4 in the morning.

Bobby opened his eyes to see Amanda's face tear streaked and red. He blinked and pushed himself up. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"..I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I-I just had a nightmare." She said.

"No.. No, it's okay, Amanda." He rubbed his eyes and hugged her, letting her lay against him. He stroked her hair and wiped the lingering tears from her cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and burrowed her head into his chest.

He sighed, he thought he knew what it was about already. "..It's okay, Amanda. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that."

She sniffled. "I'm glad you found me, Bobby." She whispered. "I would of died if you didn't.."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry, Amanda.. You're with us now." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and slowly fell to sleep beside him, holding onto his shirt in her clenched fists. He pulled a blanket from over the couch and placed it on top of her, wrapping an arm around her. He wanted her to feel safe here, he wanted her to be a kid again. She didn't have to worry about anything -- she would be just fine.

* * *

I know this is a little short, but.. It'll get longer as it progresses. Thanks for the reviews everybody! I really appreciate it! 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been almost a month since Bobby had found her, and Amanda had gotten a quite bit comfortable in the house. She was happy, she was really happy.

She looked over to Bobby who was sitting on the chair next to the television, watching the Hockey game. She bit her lip and grabbed up a piece of paper and threw it at him. She giggled when it hit him in the head and he turned with a death glare. She smiled and walked over to him.

"This game is boring." She laughed. "Is it okay if I go up to the store to get some stuff?" She asked. She had yet been able to go anywhere by herself.

Bobby looked to her. "..Sorry, baby.. You can't. Not yet. Do you want me to take you?"

"But, Bobby. I'm seventeen.. And… well, I want to go by myself."

"I know, but we just want to make sure.."

She nodded. "I getcha." She sighed and threw another piece of paper at him with a giggle. "Then, I'll be upstairs then.. When is Jerry coming over?"

"Soon.. He said he'd be late." Bobby looked over to Angel which was trying not to laugh at him. "What?" He threw the piece of paper at him and looked back to the T.V.

Amanda made her way up the stairs into her room. This place was great. Though she'd like to go out sometimes, she could deal with it. She was going to start school again next week, and God.. She couldn't wait. Eleventh grade, she was almost there. She'd be in a different school than last year, and this time.. Everything would be different. She'd be happy! She'd try to make friends, and she might of even got a boyfriend. Oh, that would be great. She couldn't wait. Though she was a bit anxious about meeting new people, being in a new school and all, she knew that it would be better than any time before.

She grabbed a book from underneath the bed and started reading. It was "Minion," by L.A. Banks. It was a good book, so far.

_Hundreds of flying vermin circled their heads with beady, glowing red eyes and huge, menacing fangs, diving at the team in a high-pitched aerial attack._

_"It's too fucking many of them to shoot! They're moving too fast," Rider shouted._

Amanda laid down and continued reading. This was one of the good parts. She wondered what would happen next.

After reading a few chapters, she pulled herself from the bed and smiled at herself in the mirror. No more bruises, no more cuts. Just beautiful, infalliable skin. She brushed her hair back and sat at the vanity, picking up some make up and started putting it on. Blue eye shadow. Not so dark, just light. Black eyeliner and mascara and light pink blush and lipstick. She laid her chin in the palm of her hand and held her head up.

She never had any of these things, she never looked this beautiful. She was trying to think of what to wear for the first day of school. Should she wear a dress? Or.. Pants? Or a skirt and a really cute shirt? How should she put her hair? What color eye shadow and lipstick should she wear? Really dark, or.. Medium dark, or.. Really light? Or should she wear make up at all?

All of it was so exciting. She stayed up during the night just thinking about it. Other than that, her sleeping habits have gotten better. Almost no nightmares for the past few weeks, no more tears in the middle of the night. They were all happy about that.

She got dressed up and walked downstairs. She couldn't wait to see Jerry again. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she missed him. She walked down the stairs, her long hair down and in curls. Her bright blue eyes burned brightly, matching the bright blue shirt and denim skirt.

Jerry, Angel, and Bobby were talking about the game but they immediately stopped when Amanda came down. She looked at them with wide eyes and blushed. "Jerry!" She rushed down the stairs and basically tackled him.

He coughed with surprised and hugged her. "Hey, girl.." He said with a smile. "You look nice. You look beautiful."

Bobby blinked and looked over to Angel. She was seventeen alright. He chuckled and stood, stretching. "What are you talking 'bout, Jer.. She's always beautiful."

They all watched her blush and pull away, sitting between them.

"So, I heard you're going back to school next week." Jerry said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah.. I can't wait." She gave that bright smile that could make even the evilest, or most depressed person smile with joy. "It'll be great."

"Yeah.." He said.

"But just be careful," they all said in unity.

Amanda smiled. "I will.. I promise. You guys can't watch me all the time, so.. I have to be careful, and well.. If I ever see my dad again, I'll… I'll tell you.. And.. Stay away from him and stuff." She looked down.

"Good.." Jerry rubbed her back and looked up to Bobby and Angel as they both jumped up with enthusiasm.

"YEAH! SCORE!" Bobby chuckled and sat back down. Their team had won.. Ugh, finally. He looked to Amanda.

"You okay, girl?" He asked.

"Yip!" She smiled and threw the paper at him again. "I'm getting hungry though."

"Well.." Jerry said. "How about we all go out for dinner? I'll bring my wife and kids.. And, you guys can come.. Our treat?"

"You sure you can do that?" Angel asked. Jerry hadn't completely gotten out of his debt, but, he got out of most of it.

"Yeah.. I want to. To celebrate Amanda going to school next week, and plus.. She hasn't met them yet." He shrugged.

"Really?" Amanda bit her lip, trying to keep in the excitement.

Jerry shrugged. "Sure."

"YES!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I'll go get my coat!" Amanda rushed off, leaving the three of them with a smile. She rushed back down. "Where we going? Where we going?" She bounced.

They laughed and Bobby put an arm around her. "Wherever you want, baby doll."

--

They had went to McDonald's and Amanda got the biggest thing possible. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish all of it, in a long shot. But hey, it would be fun! She smiled to Jerry's wife, Charlene (sorry if that's wrong.. I don't remember!). "Nice to meet you!" She smiled again and shook her hand. She looked down to his two daughters. They were so cute!

They both wanted to go play in the play pen and Amanda agreed to go play with them. "Come on! Let's go have some fun." She chuckled and took their hands and walked into the play pen. She started to play with them. She ran around the place like a maniac, playing hide and go seek, and all other games that they chose. "You're fun, Amanda." They both said.

She smiled. "…Thanks, you guys are too." She tickled them.

"So, how is she doing, Bobby?" Charlene asked.

"She's doing really good. She's going back to school next week," he nodded. "We haven't heard anything about her father.. So, he's probably still in jail awaiting trial. It's either that or waiting for bail."

Charlene nodded and took a bite of a French fry. "How about you, Charlene?" He asked.

"We're doing good. We're doing better than we were." She smiled and kissed Jerry.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." He smiled, finishing his soda.

He watched the kids and smiled, turning to Angel and Jerry. "…So, what now?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day. The first day of 11th grade and Amanda… was freaking out. She was zooming all over the house, her hair in curls or straight, or in the pony tail. She didn't know what to do! "Bobby! Bobby! Come on! Don't stink up the bathroom." She giggled.

Bobby smiled and opened the door of the bathroom, seeing the excitement in her eyes. "Hey.." He put his hands on both her arms. "It's alright.. Calm down."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Do I look alright? My hair, and, and stuff?" She was hyper, Oh My, very hyper.

"Yes, baby. You look fine." She smiled and rushed back upstairs to get changed.

"Okay, now what do I wear?" She had clothes out everywhere. Skirts, dresses, pants and hats all over the place. "This? No…" She tossed the yellow skirt. "This? No! THIS? No.." She sighed. "Ooh, Ooh! THIS! YES, THIS IS PERFECT.. Oh, snap.. No, it's not." She plopped herself on the bed and gave a huge sigh. She felt something beneath her and she tore it from behind her and it was a red shirt, black lace on the neck. She smiled. "This is good." She reached down and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black jacket. It was good. She remembered what Bobby said. _She's always beautiful. _Things like that made her blush like you wouldn't believe.

She put on some black sneakers and made her way downstairs to meet Bobby and Angel at the bottom of the steps. "You look great, girl." Angel smiled, patting her head.

"Hey, hey.. Don't mess up the do." She chuckled.

Angel smiled. "Don't get into any trouble, now.. No cussing out the teachers, not flipping 'em off."

"Aw, but why.. I'll just say I learned it from you." She gave an innocent grin.

All three of them laughed as Bobby led her to the door. "Do you want me to drive you to school, or?"

"No.. I can walk, or.. Take the bus. It'll be fun."

"I don't want you walking just yet, baby doll."

She nodded. "Alright. I'll take the bus." She smiled and turned, walking down the steps of the front porch. She had a little bit of money, so she could get lunch and in her hands she held a notebook and a purple pen. She turned and waved. "See you after school!"

Bobby waved and turned back, closing the door behind him. "Ugh.." He said, sitting himself on the couch. "This is gonna be a really interesting day." He looked over to Angel and laughed.

Amanda slowly walked towards the Bus Stop; her body in racked in complete anxiousness and anticipation. She looked beautiful, yes, but would people like her. She looked up to see a few girls and a few boys standing around at a stop sign. She bit her lip, nervousness running alongside that anticipation.

She walked up and then paused, trying to think of what to say. She seen one of the boys staring at her, and then the rest turned to look at her as well. She was worried at what they were saying and thinking. She turned away as a faint color of pink surfaced on her cheeks.

"Hey." She turned to see one of the boys approaching her. His chestnut brown hair fell into his eyes, but it wasn't too long but it wasn't too short either. He had deep blue eyes. He was tall, and he looked muscular.. Ooh, her kind of man. Oops, I mean..

"Hi." She smiled.

"Are you new here? I didn't see you here last year?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm Josh." He offered a hand with a bright, warm and welcoming smile.

She looked down and softly shook his hand. "Amanda.. Nice to meet you, Josh."

"I could say the same, Madame." He smirked.

She chuckled, happy that she had met someone new. Maybe they could become friends and maybe, just maybe, she'd really be happy. She turned her head as the bright yellow bus came to the curb.

"Can I sit with you?" Josh asked, bending down to pick up his books.

Amanda gave a little smile doing her best to hide the blush that threatened to surface. "Sure."

When the doors opened, she was the first one on the bus taking the seat a few seats down from the door. She sat by the window and smiled as Josh plopped himself next to her. "So, do you know what you have for first period or anything?"

She shook her head in silence.

"Oh, well.. Have you even really been to this school before?"

Again she shook her head.

Josh smiled. "It's okay. I'll show you around 'til you get the hang of it. Will that be alright? Would you like that?" He asked, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"I'd like that very much, thank you." She smiled brightly a string of hair falling into her eyes.

He hesitated, but he slowly moved it out of her eyes.. She was beautiful. He had never seen anyone with such.. Radiance. It was like her smile was the sun; it gave him light, and he was drawn towards it. He gave a happy sigh, more of relief and turned to face the front.

Amanda turned her head and started to look out the window. They passed by the house and she smiled so brightly. Just wait until they heard of this!


	7. Chapter 7

"Bobby! Bobby! Bobby!" Amanda called out, running towards the house. She hoped he was there, he promised he would be. She rushed to the door and tossed it open, seeing him on the couch. "BOBBY!" She smiled happily and pounced him. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!" She was very hyper, as Bobby could tell. He guessed her first day was such a good day.

"What is it, baby girl?" He asked, placing her down on the couch beside him.

"I-met-this-guy-and-we-had-so-much-fun-and-I-got-to-meet-everybody-and-stuff!" She was talking so fast, probably no one could understand her. She probably couldn't even understand herself.

"Huh? What?" He smiled and hugged her. "I gather you had a good day… and somewhere in there I heard the word 'boy.'" He hid the frown. She was 17, she was at that age where boys meant everything and all that bullshit. Just as long as cough nothing cough happened cough. "Well, I'm glad you had a good day.. Do you like him?" He asked.

"Well," Amanda looked up. "He's really nice, and I think I do have a bit of a crush on him.. But I don't know him that good yet." She giggled. "I think I'm gonna wait.. 'Cause if he's an asshole, I don't want to date him."

Bobby smirked. "Yeah.." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked back to the game as Angel came in.

"Hey, girl!" He smiled and pulled her from Bobby. "Ya'll have a good day?"

She nodded ferociously.

"Good!" He smiled and patted her head. He looked over to Bobby. "Hey, there's a hockey game down at the lake.. You wanna go? Teach those amateurs how to really play?"

Amanda smiled to Bobby. "I want to play." She smiled brightly. "…I know how to play."

Bobby looked up to Angel, then back to her. "…We play rough." He said, pushing himself up from the couch and starting to stretch.

She smiled brightly. "I know." She smirked.

Angel turned to her. "Ya sure? You could get hurt, baby girl."

Amanda nodded. "I won't get hurt. Believe me."

"Okay, go ahead and get dressed. I guess it'll be the three Mercers today, showing them how to play." Amanda giggled and turned to run upstairs.

Today was a VERY good day. First day of school this year, meeting Josh, coming home and then getting to play with them! It… was… great. She rushed into her bedroom and threw off her clothes, literally, putting on a pair of ripped up jeans that she used to help Bobby fix the cars, and fix the house and stuff and one of Bobby's shirts that she stole a long time ago. She smirked and pulled her hair up. This would probably be the last hockey game of the season, since it was getting a little warmer and she could guarantee that it would be the best.

She slipped on her sneakers and rushed back downstairs to meet Bobby and Angel with all of their stuff on already. "You'll have to use a pair of old ice skates.." Angel said, holding them up. "They were mom's."

She smiled. "Then, they're great." She smiled and grabbed them and a hockey stick. She smiled again and followed them out towards the lake. There were A LOT of kids around, all playing hockey with smiles, determination, and the will to win. She stood between Bobby and Angel and she chuckled as Bobby looked down with a weird look on his face.

"Heh…" He smirked. "Come on, let's do this."

Amanda smiled and raced off onto the ice, hockey stick in hand. Her hair was flying backwards from the speed she was accumulating. She raced towards the puck and snatched it, first one. Bobby was surprised at how fast she was. She turned with precision and grace and raced towards the goal. She dodged a couple of people, shooting the puck between their legs, and then jumping over them after knocking them in the leg with the stick. She landed with a smirk and shot the puck into the goal and they didn't even see it… All they saw was a black blur going into the goal.

Bobby clapped and then the game continued. Bobby was astonished; she was a pro; a natural Mercer Hockey player. She'd smack people with the stick, knee them in the nuts, and throw them to the ground with her shoulders… Oh yeah, she was a pro. She laughed and shot towards Bobby with a smile, stopping suddenly and throwing ice all over him.

She laughed. "Ooopsy. Did I do dat?" She chuckled.

Bobby wiped the ice from his face and looked down at her. "I'll get you back for that, you little--." He chased her around the rink, and he couldn't catch her! Damn, she was fast. Angel finally started to help and caught her when she wasn't looking.

"I gotcha now." He laughed.

After a few minutes of pure hard Hockey, the game was over. The Mercers came, and conquered. Just like they always do. When they were walking home, Angel looked down to Amanda.

"You're pretty good, girl. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

She smiled and looked down for a moment, the smile fading slowly. "…My dad."

Angel looked up and sighed. Bobby looked down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That was the one good thing he ever did for you." He said, pulling her closer. "You're okay now, though."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Bobby smiled and looked up to see the house. "Now, whose up for some KFC?"


End file.
